


I Promise You

by riottkick



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Jinyoung made a promise to mark two hundred years ago.Vampire AU





	

Two hundred years ago.

“Mark, I love you so much.” Jinyoung said, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. He was scared, and so was Mark. The vampire hunters were after both of them, and Jinyoung had a plan. 

“We're going to get out of this soon, so quit talking like we're about to die,” Mark whispered, and Jinyoung thought of a better idea.

“I have an idea. You run one way, and I run the other way. We will catch up together.” 

“What happens if we can't find each other?” Mark asked, and Jinyoung smiled.

“I'll always look for you, I promise.” he promised, kissing Mark. “On three, okay?”

“One, two, three!” both running in different directions and not looking back. With super speed, they got away with ease. 

Mark never stopped looking for Jinyoung, and he refused to stop. Jinyoung, on the other hand, stopped looking after a month. He grew tired of looking for someone who was probably caught. He always knew that Mark was slower than him, and that was his downfall.


End file.
